With All My Might
by andthenshewrotesome
Summary: Takes place in their sixth year: After Ron wins his first Qudditch game, Hermione confronts him about using the Felix Felicis potion to win the game.  After their fight, Hermione builds up the courage, with the help of a friend, to tell Ron how she feels.


**These characters are not mine; they belong to Mrs. J.K Rowling! =)**

**Thank you for reading this! Please review! Thank you! =)**

"That idiotic…._stupid…._MORON!"yelled Hermione, angrily. "I can't believe I tried to reason with him! Might as well try reasoning with a troll! No! That would not be a difficult feat! But with him? Ugh!" Hermione was angry, and for the few students who were passing by that abandoned classroom, they could also tell Hermione was angry.

After all, it wasn't her fault that she had one of the biggest fools of a friend in the world! And he was a cheater! And she doesn't even want to get started with Harry. How could he do this? I knew they were lying, thought Hermione

"AND YES RON! I DO BELIEVE YOU CANT PLAY! NOT EVEN TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" she yelled fiercely. I hope he heard that! Hermione thought, knowing full well he hadn't.

She was sitting on the floor and she was about to sit on one of the old desks, when Ginny came in the room. She looked a bit confused at first, but when she saw Hermione, stony faced and angry, she laughed and went to her side.

"What's wrong Hermione? What's got your wand in a knot?" Ginny said, playfully.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Hermione said, sadly.

"Oh. Alright then. Well you know I'm here if you need any-"

"I just… It's so infuriating when people think your one way, and you know you're not, yet people still think you are, and there's nothing you can do about it. That's what you're always going to be, no matter what you do." Hermione said all this in one breath. Ginny couldn't help but smirk a little, but realized that Hermione was not in the mood for any jokes. Hermione kept on going.

"And when you do the right thing, everybody sees it as the wrong thing to do, and they chastise you just because….oh I don't know…just because you're the "_smart_" one. The brain. That's all people view me as, nothing more than their spell checker and note taker."

It finally dawned on Ginny. She knew exactly who those people actually were. It was just one person actually.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel?" said Ginny, with a smile.

Hermione looked up at her, into her big, bright, blue eyes, and gave a little nervous laugh. How did she know who I was talking about? But she was right. I hope it's not that obvious, thought Hermione, suddenly afraid that she had made it known all along, but hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"Ginny. I'm scared. What if he finds out that I like him, and he just throws me to the side? What if he just laughs in my face and never talks to me again?" she said, desperately.

"Then he doesn't deserve you." Ginny said, in a serious tone. "And besides, all your years of friendship, he won't just throw it away." And then Ginny thought, why is Hermione so blind? How could she not see that Ron liked her, too? Well I think he more than likes her. He loves this girl.

"I have a good feeling about it, Hermione. Just go do it. Now." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Now? Oh I can't now. They just won the game. He'll be busy with all the people around him. And besides, we just had a row. He won't want to see me now, let alone talk to me."

"Hermione, listen to me. I have a hunch at the moment. I think that if you tell him how you feel, you might be surprised by his answer. Good surprised, though." Ginny said, trying to push Hermione. "Just go and do it. Trust me."

How could she not trust her? She was right. Now was the time to do it. She had nothing to lose. Well maybe just a five year friendship with one of her best friends. But that wouldn't happen. She was sure of that at least, from the bottom of her heart.

"Your right Ginny. But right now?" Hermione said, shyly.

"Yeah! Let's go." And lifting Hermione to her feet, she walked with her to where the party was going on.

"Let me go in and get Ron. I could do that for you at least."Ginny laughed. "Wait here."

But Ginny wasn't aware that Dean had been waiting for. And of course, he wanted to talk to her.

While Hermione was waiting impatiently outside, she couldn't help but feel really afraid. But she knew what she wanted to tell Ron. She had not wanted to say this Ginny earlier, fearing that she would think her to have a silly, mad crush on Ron, but she really loved him. With all her heart and all her might. But she had no idea how to word this. She never liked reading romance novels, so she had no idea how to be romantic. She began to rack her brains, trying to figure out how she could tell him. She came up with this:

"Ron. Ever since I've known you, you've been on my mind, good or bad. And ever since then, I can't keep you _out_ of my mind. You've been my best friend since I was eleven. And not only do I love you because of that, I love your smile, the way you know how to cheer me up, or even get me down. I love the way you don't care what people say about you, and how you don't care about superficial stuff the way everyone else does. I love how you can never comb your hair. I love your smell, and miss it when you're not around. How your always eating something, and it doesn't matter what time of day it is. How you love the Chudley Cannons, even when you know they probably won't ever win any type of award, and yet, you're faithful to them. And, I guess what I just wanted to tell you is that… I love you.

Well that's the best I can do, thought Hermione, stomach churning.

What's taking Ginny so long?

Hermione figured that she should just go into the common room and congratulate the team. And then tell Ron. She signed. Now or never, thought Hermione.

As Hermione walked in the common room, into loud bustle and cheers, she caught Ginny's face. She waved to her and noticed that she was talking to Dean, in a corner. Ginny's face was full of alertness and worry; she kept on looking towards the center of the common room, full of apprehension.

Waving at Ginny with a smile and giving her a thumbs up, she walked towards the middle of the common room, unaware of everyone staring at her. And then she saw. And what she saw took her smile away and stopped her heart. She felt as if she had just gone down the highest rollercoaster in the world. She was at a loss for words.

Ron was on the couch, locking lips with a girl she only knew by first name, Lavender. Ron seemed happy. Lavender seemed happy. And Hermione was breaking inside.

Ron had not noticed me at all, thought Hermione, afraid she would start crying.

But she then realized that many people's eyes were on her, and she felt her eyes begin to sting. She tried to run out of the room as fast as she could, but before she was out, she spotted Ginny. Her face was apologetic.

"Hermione, I tried-" But Ginny was cut off quickly.

"You had a hunch, is that right?" Hermione said, full of rage and tears. And with that, she whipped out of the room, as far away as she could, before she fell to her knees, and cried with all her heart and might.


End file.
